WINDFALL
by DomeWing333
Summary: A continuation of Clementine's story from the end of Season 1 with new characters. The story is written in playscript format. Update: Added 2 more scenes/chapters in the middle to flesh out the characters a little more.
1. Chapter 1 - Gain

WINDFALL:

Chapter 1 - Gain

[_Two people, a man and woman, are trekking across a golden field. Both are in their late 20s, medium build. MADDIE, the woman, is walking upright at a confident pace. CYRIL, the man, is hunched over and lagging slightly behind._]

CYRIL: [_in dull monotone_] Grass…Grass…Grass…Tree…Grass…More grass…'nother tree.

MADDIE: Not helping.

CYRIL: Well, what do you want me to do, Maddie? There's nothing out here. [_stops_] Look, we've been doing this all day. We're not finding anything. Let's just get back to camp.

MADDIE: [_still walking, not looking back_] Our orders were to survey the area and report back. Keep up, we've only explored a third of it.

CYRIL: How can you even tell? All I see is miles and miles of the same damn scenery. What, are you goin' by the trees? Or the rocks? Or the other trees?…Did you say a **third?!**

MADDIE: [_turns around suddenly_] Cyril, if you want to go back, fine. We'll go back. But you're going to be the one to tell Zheng that we wasted all that gas for nothing because **you** didn't feel like doing your job. [_turns back and continues walking_]

CYRIL: …I'll be good.

[_They continue walking for a short while._]

CYRIL: [_notices something in his periphery and stops again_] Woah. Hey.

MADDIE: [_looks back_] What the hell is it now?

CYRIL: [_moving closer to get a better look_] I think I see someone. There. [_he points_] See? Off in the distance. It kinda looks like…a kid.

MADDIE: It's just a rotter, Cyril.

CYRIL: No. The movements are too precise. Not shambly enough…I think it's **alive**…

MADDIE: [_takes a long look at the small figure in the distance_]…That's impossible. There's no way a kid could've—Cyril! What the hell are you doing?!

CYRIL: [_wandering towards the figure_] We have to go see who it is.

MADDIE: [_runs to him and pulls his arm back_] You know the protocols. We don't approach any survivors.

CYRIL: What the hell's the point of exploring this place if we can't check out the one thing we found here?

MADDIE: We report back. That's our **job**. We're scouts, not the goddamn Rescue Rangers!

CYRIL: Just let me go check it out. You can stay here and cover me. If things go tits-up, you know what to do. [_continues walking towards the figure_]

MADDIE: Cyril! Goddamn it. [_readies her weapon_]

[_MADDIE watches as CYRIL slowly approaches the figure. When he gets close, the figure suddenly raises a gun up to CYRIL's head and he throws his arms up in the air._]

MADDIE: Cyril! [_runs over and points her gun at the little girl in front of her, who points her gun back at MADDIE_] Put the gun down! Now!

CYRIL: Maddie. Maddie. It's okay. I'm fine. Everything's fine.

MADDIE: Everything is **not** fine. [_to the girl_] Put the gun down! I won't say it again!

CYRIL: Easy. Just let me talk to her a bit. She's just a little freaked out is all. [_in a soft voice to the girl_] Hey there. We're not here to hurt you. I promise. My name's Cyril. This is Maddie. What's your name?

_[The girl doesn't respond. Her breathing is heavy and her gun is shaking, hovering back and forth between CYRIL and MADDIE._]

CYRIL: Uh…Are you out here by yourself? Were there other people with you? Where are they now?

[_The girl lets out a small whimper, then quickly wipes her eyes, and continues aiming._]

CYRIL: [_whispers to MADDIE_] Any ideas?

MADDIE: [_pauses, then in a calm voice to the girl_] You lost your friends, didn't you? [_notices the girl's eyes widening, proceeds in a gentler voice_] We've lost some friends of ours, too…I had a little brother. His name was David. He died a week after it all started…I still miss him very much…Who did you lose?

CLEMENTINE:…Lee.

MADDIE: Lee. Was Lee your brother? Your uncle?

CLEMENTINE: He was…he was…[_tries to choke back her tears and lowers her weapon slightly_]

MADDIE: It's okay. It's okay. We don't have to talk about it now…First, let's just all put our weapons away. Cyril here is going to come take that gun from you and—

CLEMENTINE: No! [_raises her weapon back up_]

CYRIL: [_backs off_] Woah-kay!

MADDIE: Okay. Okay. Calm down. You can keep your gun. We'll lower our guns at the same time, okay? [_CLEMENTINE nods_] Okay.

[_They both very slowly lower their weapons. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief._]

MADDIE: Can you tell me your name?

CLEMENTINE: Clementine.

MADDIE: Hi Clementine. My name is Madelyn. Everyone calls me Maddie. Do you have a nickname, too?

CLEMENTINE: Clem.

MADDIE: Good. Good.

CYRIL: It's pretty dangerous out here by yourself, Clem. If you want, you can come with us back to our camp. What d'ya say?

MADDIE: [_aside_] Cyril, we can't just bring people back without permission!

CYRIL: She's a little kid. What are we gonna do? Leave her out here? For 3 or 4 days? With bandits and rotters and God knows what else roaming around here? We have to take her with us.

MADDIE: She's a Burden. If Zheng—

CYRIL: I know... I know. But we've been doing pretty well for ourselves back there, right? We can afford to take her in. She can have some of my share.

MADDIE: [_compassionate_] Cyril…

CYRIL: Maddie, please. I need to do this. Just… I can't let another one go…You know?

MADDIE: You think bringing her along is going to stop that from happening?

CYRIL: I think… it'll let me sleep a little better knowing that I tried this time.

MADDIE: …


	2. Chapter 2 - Prize

WINDFALL:

Chapter 2 - Prize

[_A fortress with huge concrete walls and barbed wire all around it. There's a large metal gate in front. Two armed guards, REX and TED, are standing watch at a guard post on top. Both men are in their early 40s._]

REX: [_looking out through a pair of binoculars_] Vehicle approaching! Sedan. Grey. I think it's Maddie!

TED: Cyril still with her?

REX: Looks like.

TED: Damn.

[_The car stops several yards from the wall. CYRIL gets out._]

CYRIL: [_waving both arms_] Hey, it's us! We found a survivor!

TED: Did he just say "survivor?!"

REX: Damn it. Come on. [_They both hurry down._] Open it up!

[_The large metal gate lifts open, pulled by several large men. The car drives through._]

CYRIL: Hey, Rex. Ted! Long time no—[_TED grabs CYRIL by the collar and slams him up against the car_] Jesus!

TED: Have you lost your **fucking** mind?! **A survivor?!** You brought a fucking **survivor** back here?! We're barely scraping by with what we got and you go out and bring back some sad sack o' shit to sop up the rest of it?!

MADDIE: [_gets out of the car_] Ted, let him go. It was my choice just as much as his.

TED: Bullshit! Did the bitch get you with his sob story again?

MADDIE: Ted. Stop.

TED: About that little shit he let die?

MADDIE: **Ted.**

TED: Well get the fuck over it! I've lost a hell of a lot more than this sorry shit. If he thinks he can use it to fuck with what we got going here…

MADDIE: I swear to fucking God, Ted, if don't let him go right now—

ZHENG: Madelyn. [_Everyone stops. ZHENG walks over: a tall, East Asian man with an athletic build and imposing presence. His manner of speaking, as well as his actions, is cold and deliberate._]

TED: Zheng, I—

ZHENG: Save it. [_he approaches MADDIE_] Where is It?

[_MADDIE goes to open the back door of the car. CLEMENTINE nervously steps out, glancing around, her hand clasping her wrist. ZHENG's eyes shift towards CLEMENTINE and then refocus on MADDIE, now with fury._]

ZHENG: [_his voice still calm_] …You brought a **child** to my camp.

CYRIL: Z-Zheng, it was…it was my idea. I just thought—

ZHENG: [_still glaring at MADDIE_] I **know** what you thought. And I know whose idea it was. I expected this kind of bullshit from you. **She** should have known better.

[_MADDIE's eyes dart to the ground. ZHENG goes to approach CLEMENTINE. She takes a step back._]

ZHENG: I want to talk to her. Alone. If I can use her, she'll stay. Otherwise, she's gone. [_turns to CYRIL and MADDIE_] And one of you goes with her. Is that understood?

MADDIE: Yes, sir.

CYRIL: …Yes, sir.

ZHENG: [_to CLEMENTINE_] Come with me.

[_CLEMENTINE hesitates and looks over at MADDIE, who nods. CLEMENTINE then timidly follows ZHENG into a nearby cabin. As he holds the door open for her, ZHENG notices the gun CLEMENTINE has with her._]

ZHENG: [_to MADDIE, incredulous_]…You didn't take her weapon?

MADDIE: She wouldn't let us. Said she'd rather not come with us than give it up.

ZHENG: Hmm. [_with a slight smirk_] That's a good start.


	3. Chapter 3 - Trial

WINDFALL:

Chapter 3 - Trial

[_The inside of the cabin is dark. The décor is sparse. A single dim light hangs above a metal table. A chair on each side. A large mirror covers one of the side walls. ZHENG grabs a bottle off a shelf and pours the contents into a tall glass and sets it in front of CLEMENTINE, who is sitting down. She goes to grab the glass but stops herself. ZHENG takes a seat across from her and leans down to meet her gaze._]

ZHENG: [_speaking slowly and deliberately_] My name is Zheng. I'm 29 years old. I'm the leader of this group. I am proficient in the usage of firearms, hand-to-hand combat, and advanced interrogation techniques. I have no friends or family to speak of. My only goal here is to survive for as long as I am able to. [_leans back and gestures CLEMENTINE to speak_]

CLEMENTINE: M-my name is Clementine. I'm nine years old. I'm just here by myself. …um…I…[_she begins to look distressed_]

ZHENG: What is it?

CLEMENTINE: [_expecting to be scolded_]…I don't know what proficient means.

ZHENG: It means "good at something."

CLEMENTINE: Oh. I'm good at…hiding. And getting into small spaces…I can shoot a gun.

ZHENG: How's your aim?

CLEMENTINE: I…

ZHENG: That bottle behind me. Can you hit the top from where you're sitting?

CLEMENTINE: [_looks at the bottle_] I think so.

ZHENG: Good. We can test that out later. Anything else?

CLEMENTINE: [_shakes her head_] Wait. I know how to avoid the walkers.

ZHENG: Rotter blood. That's why you're covered in it.

CLEMENTINE: [_nods_]

ZHENG: What about family or friends? Are they still around?

CLEMENTINE: [_shakes her head_] Everyone's gone.

ZHENG: I see. And your goal here. What is it?

CLEMENTINE: I-I want to survive, too. [_ZHENG goes to speak_] …But I don't want to be a bad person.

ZHENG: …Do you think that I'm a bad person?

CLEMENTINE: [_looks at ZHENG and thinks for a long while_] …I don't know.

[_ZHENG pauses, then gets up and walks out of the cabin._]

ZHENG: Madelyn! Cyril! Up front! [_They approach and line up in front of ZHENG_] The two of you were sent out to scan our surroundings for any signs of danger or supplies. Not only did you fail to complete your assignment, you explicitly violated protocol by approaching a survivor. And then you brought a Burden back here. Armed.

CYRIL: Sir—

ZHENG: The next time you decide to ignore my instructions, don't bother coming back. Are we clear?

MADDIE/CYRIL: Yes, sir.

CYRIL: Uh, sir, if I may ask [_ZHENG turns to him_] …how did she do?

ZHENG: She's had a lot of trauma. She's hesitant, scared, unsure of herself… Did you give her any water after you met her?

Madelyn: We were all out, sir.

ZHENG: [_looks back inside and sees the still-full glass in front of CLEMENTINE_] Trust issues as well.

MADDIE: That's a good thing, isn't it?

ZHENG: For now. She's going to need to get past that eventually though.

CYRIL: [_excited_] Are you saying…?

ZHENG: She stays. But until she proves otherwise, she's still a Burden. Our 6th one. The limit was 5. To make up for her cost, I expect twice the amount of work from you two from now on. No more breaks. And both of your rations are shared with her now.

CYRIL: Understood, sir. Thank you.

ZHENG: But if anything goes wrong for us—we lose crops, someone gets sick, we get attacked— anything that weakens our capacity to sustain ourselves—she goes into the Lottery with the others. Don't forget that. [_CYRIL gets a worried look on his face_] Cyril!

CYRIL: Yes, sir!

ZHENG: Starting tomorrow you'll be in the fields with Theodore. If another altercation occurs—

CYRIL: It won't, sir!

ZHENG: Madelyn.

MADDIE: Yes, sir.

ZHENG: You're on special assignment this week. Make sure the girl can shoot as well as she says. Then go over the protocols with her.

MADDIE: Sir?

ZHENG: You wanted to bring her along, didn't you? Go train your new partner.


	4. Chapter 4 - Test

WINDFALL:

Chapter 4 - Test

[_MADDIE and CLEMENTINE are walking across a field. The walls of the settlement can be seen in the distance. CLEMENTINE is nervously glancing around at her surroundings and falling a few feet behind MADDIE._]

MADDIE: [_notices CLEMENTINE lagging behind_] Stay close to me.

CLEMENTINE: Sorry. [_hurries to catch up_]

MADDIE: Well, you're better at listening than he is...

CLEMENTINE:...

MADDIE: [_notices her nervous silence_] You're pretty a quiet kid, huh? [_turns to CLEMENTINE and smiles_]

CLEMENTINE: [_shyly smiles back_] Sometimes.

MADDIE: I was quiet when I was little too. Guess I still am, actually. My teachers would always try to get me to speak up in class. It never really worked.

CLEMENTINE: Mine says I ask too many questions…

MADDIE: That's just what they say when they don't know the answers.

CLEMENTINE: [_giggles_]

MADDIE: So are there any that you've been holding onto? Questions, I mean. I can't promise that I'll be able to answer all of them but I'll give it try.

CLEMENTINE: I have a lot…

MADDIE: That's alright. I have a lot of things I want to ask too. How about we make a deal? Every time, I answer one of your questions, you have to answer one of mine. Sound fair?

CLEMENTINE: Okay!…Um… Do we have a name?

MADDIE: A name? For us? You mean like a…superhero team? I don't know of a lot of duos…

CLEMENTINE: [_giggles_] For the camp!

MADDIE: Oh! [_laughs_] Sorry. Yeah. We're called Sundown.

CLEMENTINE: Sundown. That's a pretty name.

MADDIE: I thought so too… Alright, my turn…Where'd you learn how to shoot?

CLEMENTINE: [_clearly uncomfortable_] Um…Lee taught me. He said I needed to know how to protect myself. It was right after Duck died…

MADDIE: Oh. I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about that right now. I'll try not to bring up any more sad things… It's your turn again.

CLEMENTINE: Let's see…Hmm…Why are we going so far away to practice shooting?

MADDIE: Zheng wanted me to really test your skills. Most of the time, you won't be very far from what you need to shoot. But he wants to know if you can shoot longer distances accurately. We need a lot of room for that. A little while ago, we set up a makeshift gun-range nearby to test out our skills. It's actually former bandit camp.

CLEMENTINE: [_scared_] A bandit camp? What happened to the bandits?

MADDIE: We…cleared them out.

CLEMENTINE: Oh…I'm sorry. I cheated. That was two questions.

MADDIE: Don't worry about it. Asking questions is a good thing. It means you're thinking.

CLEMENTINE: Yeah. That's what my mom always said… [_suddenly looks saddened_]

MADDIE: [_sighs_]…I guess it really can't be avoided, can it?

CLEMENTINE: [_wipes her eye_] I'm sorry.

MADDIE: No, don't be. I get it. Everything reminds you of them, doesn't it?

CLEMENTINE: Yeah…Maddie?

MADDIE: Hmm?

CLEMENTINE: Does it ever stop hurting?

MADDIE: [_hesitates, then softly_] No, sweetie. It doesn't… It'll get easier to deal with. After a while, you don't think about it as much anymore. You might go a whole day without thinking about that person. But every time you do, it hurts just the same…

CLEMENTINE: Yeah.

MADDIE: But that's good thing.

CLEMENTINE: Huh?

MADDIE: Being hurt. It's a good thing. It means you're still alive. Inside and out. If you stop feeling hurt by things, you stop being human. At that point, you might as well just…[_catches herself rambling_] Sorry. I guess I'm not so quiet after all.

CLEMENTINE: No, I liked hearing you talk. You should do it more often.

MADDIE: [_smiles_] Okay. We're here. Ready?

CLEMENTINE: [_Getting out her gun_] Yeah.

MADDIE: [_puts her hand on CLEMENTINE's shoulder and points down the range at a black cut-out of a person_] Alright, see that first target? Over to the left?

CLEMENTINE: Uh-huh.

MADDIE: That marks 20 yards away from us. I want you to shoot it. Try to aim for the head. Okay?

CLEMENTINE: [_slightly uncomfortable_] Okay.

MADDIE: Just think about it as a rotter. Er, you call them walkers, right?

CLEMENTINE: Yeah.

MADDIE: Well think about it as one of those. [_pulls out a pair of binoculars_] I'll use this to check your aim. If you hit the first one, we'll go on to the one further down. That's 40 yards. And then the next one after that. We'll keep going until you miss. But, who knows, maybe you'll even make it to the last one.

CLEMENTINE: [_looks at the last one to the right_] It's so far…

MADDIE: I know. That's 100 yards. Don't worry. I usually can't get that one either. Cyril's the only one who can hit it consistently. Him and Zheng.

CLEMENTINE: Cyril's a good person, isn't he?

MADDIE: Of course. Don't you think so?

CLEMENTINE: Yeah, I like him…[_nervously_] Maddie?

MADDIE: What is it?

CLEMENTINE:…Zheng's a good person, too, right?

MADDIE: [_sighs_] …You're asking a lot of questions, sweetie…


	5. Chapter 5 - Safe

WINDFALL:

Chapter 5 - Safe

[_A small crop-field in the middle of Sundown. CYRIL has just finished plowing a section of it. He walks over to the side, sits down, and collapses backwards with an exhausted groan_]

MADDIE: [_approaching_] Giving up already?

CYRIL: [_slowly struggles to sit up_] No. Just resting. You were gone for a while.

MADDIE: I actually got back a while ago. Zheng told me not to see you right away. He said you'd just use it as an excuse to stop working.

CYRIL: [_muttering_] Lousy son-of-a—

MADDIE: Was he lying?

CYRIL: [_collapses back down_]

MADDIE: I'll take that as a no.

CYRIL: So how'd she do?

MADDIE: Made it past the second one.

CYRIL: Wow. Pretty good for a kid. You told Zheng?

MADDIE: [_sits down next to him, sullen_] Yeah…

CYRIL: I'm guessing he wasn't nearly as impressed as I was?

MADDIE: She was already so down on herself. I spent the whole trip back trying to tell her that she did really well for her age. And he just looked her straight in the eyes and told her "You need to do better."

CYRIL: She's eight!

MADDIE: Nine. And that's what I told him.

CYRIL: And he said?

MADDIE: "I don't care how she shoots when she's 20. If she can't shoot now, she won't make it that far."

CYRIL: That fucking asshole.

MADDIE: She really took it to heart, too.

CYRIL: Yeah?

MADDIE: She's still out training with him.

CYRIL: You let her go shooting with **Zheng?!**

MADDIE: He's not just gonna shoot her, Cyril. Besides, she wanted to go.

CYRIL: That doesn't mean you let her! Sure, he won't shoot her. He'll just make her take out a hoard of rotters. By herself. Blindfolded.

MADDIE: [_sighs_] Cyril…

CYRIL: Or have her mow down a family of bunny rabbits one by one until she stops crying!

MADDIE: Cyril…

CYRIL: Or better yet, just—

MADDIE: Cyril!

CYRIL: [_sighs_] …He's right behind me, isn't he?

MADDIE: No. But she is.

CYRIL: [_turns around and sees CLEMENTINE staring at him with an inquisitive look on her face, responds awkwardly_] Hey there.

CLEMENTINE: Am I really gonna have to kill rabbits…?

MADDIE: No, sweetie, Cyril's just an idiot.

CYRIL: Hey!

MADDIE: So how was your training with Zheng?

CLEMENTINE: It was good. He taught me to crouch down to make harder shots. I can hit the third one now.

CYRIL: Way to go, Clem!

MADDIE: Yeah, that's really something.

CLEMENTINE:…He's really scary, though…

CYRIL: Yeah, that's kinda his thing. What did he say?

CLEMENTINE: Nothing bad. He told me I was a fast learner. But that he doesn't have the time to train me any more and I'm still too weak to be of any use by myself.

CYRIL: [_turns to MADDIE_] See?! See what I'm talking about?!

CLEMENTINE: So he told me to come over here and tell you guys to take me with you from now on. On your trips outside. He said it would be a good way for me to learn. And in a month, he'll test me again.

MADDIE: I was hoping that he'd reconsider that. It's dangerous out there.

CYRIL: Wait, both of us? You mean I'm off field-duty? Fuck yeah!

CLEMENTINE/MADDIE: Swear.

CYRIL: Wha?

MADDIE: She doesn't like it when people swear. She caught me when I missed the fifth target.

CYRIL: [_turns to CLEMENTINE_] No swearing?

CLEMENTINE: [shakes her head]

CYRIL: At **all**?

CLEMENTINE: Nope.

CYRIL: Not even a little?

CLEMENTINE: Nuh-uh.

CYRIL: Well that's gonna suck…I can say suck, right?

CLEMENTINE: [_thinks_] I guess so.

CYRIL: Alright, I can deal with that.

MADDIE: As if you're really going to stop saying any of the other ones.

CYRIL: I won't! You watch! I never gonna swear again! [_turns to CLEMENTINE and sticks his pinky out_] Promise.

CLEMENTINE: [_smiles and hooks her pinky with his_] Promise.


	6. Chapter 6 - Luck

WINDFALL:

Chapter 4 - Luck

[_A grey sedan cruising along a lonely country road. MADDIE is in the driver's seat, CYRIL is in the passenger seat, and CLEMENTINE is in the back, along with a bunch of survival gear._]

CYRIL: Red lace?...black lace…leopard print?

MADDIE: For the last time, Cyril, I'm not telling you what it is. And it's Clementine's turn anyway. Go ahead, sweetie.

CYRIL: [_half-whispers to CLEMENTINE_] Ask her if it's striped or solid.

MADDIE: Cyril, she doesn't even know what you're talking about!

CYRIL: That's why it's okay! You'd think I'd be doing this if I thought she had any idea?

CLEMENTINE: Why are we called Sundown?

CYRIL: Shit, I don't even know this.

CLEMENTINE: Swear.

CYRIL: What? Oh fuck. I mean, uh, oops.

MADDIE: Zheng came up with it.

CYRIL: **Zheng** named it?! Didn't know he had it in him…Wouldn't have pegged him for a romantic.

MADDIE: Well, it's not quite so sweet as that. It was before everything was fully built. He said wanted the surrounding walls to be so sheer, we wouldn't be able to see the sun directly for more than an hour a day. A perpetual sundown.

CYRIL: Well, that's bit more depressing than I was hoping for…Thanks a lot, Clem.

CLEMENTINE: [_gives him a playful scowl_]

CYRIL: [_gives one back_]

MADDIE: We're here. [_stops the car_]

CYRIL: Guess I'll do the honors again. [_gets out of the car and waves his arms_] Hey! It's us! We actually have supplies this time! [_No response._] Damn it, Rex, if you're still pissed about the carrots, I'll pay you back! Double, even! Rex? [_turns to Maddie, serious_] Something's wrong. [_runs to the gate and bangs on it_] Rex! Open up! Rex!

[_A few moments of dead silence. Then a metallic creak, followed by the rumblings of the gate opening. CYRIL waves MADDIE forward, then ducks under the rising gates and heads in first. As the gates grind open, MADDIE sees CYRIL and ZHENG standing in front of the ashen remains of the storehouse along with a few surrounding cabins. She pulls in quickly and gets out of the car._]

CYRIL: God. No. Please. No. [_drops to his knees, hands clutching his head_]

MADDIE: [_rushes over_] Zheng! What happened?!

ZHENG: Storm last night. Lightning struck the storehouse.

MADDIE: Is it all…?

ZHENG: We've been working all night. Managed to salvage a few things. Twenty percent at most.

MADDIE: Has anyone been hurt?

ZHENG: Theodore's in the infirmary. Third degree burns to his left arm and chest. He ran in trying to save what he could. We're keeping him monitored but it looks like he's gone. Two of the Burdens were also caught in it. They didn't make it.

MADDIE: Rex's?

ZHENG: No. Just a couple strays. Linda and Jaimie.

MADDIE: God…

ZHENG: Rex is in his cabin. Saying his goodbyes. You and Cyril should go do the same.

CYRIL: [_in despair_] Zheng…please…

ZHENG: No. There's no arguing with this now. With the amount food we have now, we can't keep all the Workers fed **and** take care of four Burdens. We're cutting down to two. The Lottery starts at noon. [_walks off_]

CLEMENTINE: [_approaches timidly_] What's the Lottery?

MADDIE: [_pauses, then in a quiet voice_] After something like this happens, Zheng goes back and recalculates the number of survivors Sundown can sustain. Based on the surplus of food and the number of able-bodied Workers we have, he determines how many Bur—people who can't fend for themselves—we can keep.

CLEMENTINE: Like me.

MADDIE: [_sadly_] Yes. When we're over capacity, the names of all the Burdens go into a lottery. Anyone whose name is picked is forced to leave. And if we ever see one of them near Sundown again…we kill them.

CLEMENTINE: Did you…ever have to do that?

MADDIE: No… [_turns to CYRIL, who is now openly sobbing_] …But Cyril has.


	7. Chapter 7 - Loss

WINDFALL:

Chapter 5 - Loss

[_Inside a small cabin, decorated crudely with children's drawings. CYRIL is sitting on a bed, looking down at the gun in his hands. MADDIE is standing next to him._]

MADDIE: Cyril. Give me the gun.

CYRIL: [_in a low, raspy voice_] I'm not gonna use it.

MADDIE: Then you don't need to have it. Give me the gun.

CYRIL: …

MADDIE: **Cyril.**

CYRIL: I'm just looking at it.

MADDIE: Whatever you're feeling right now…you're not going to find the answer in there—

CYRIL: [_explosive_] **Then where the fuck is it, Maddie?! Where the fuck's my answer?! **

MADDIE: …

CYRIL: [_hysteric, mournful_] She just found us. She was **safe**. After all the shit she's been through. She was safe…

MADDIE: Nothing's safe anymore.

CYRIL: I just needed a few more days. I should've taught her more. I should've—

MADDIE: **Cyril**!

CYRIL: [_pauses, closing his eyes_] …I know…We should get going.

[_CYRIL puts the gun down on the bed and gets up to leave. MADDIE moves out of his way, then quickly grabs the gun off the bed and checks it. It's empty. She follows CYRIL outside. All of the survivors at Sundown, around 30 people, have gathered around the metal gate leading out of the settlement. ZHENG is standing by himself in front of the gate, holding a brass urn_]

ZHENG: [_glances over to see CYRIL, MADDIE, and CLEMENTINE approaching and begins_] You all know why I've gathered us here. The recent fire has decimated our resources and made it impossible to keep everyone alive. The names of all the Burdens have been written down and placed inside this urn. The two whose names I draw will be expelled from Sundown. And I'll remind you all that if we lose even a single Worker after today, **all** Burdens will be expelled. Is this understood?

ALL: Yes, sir.

ZHENG: Then I won't delay things any further. [_reaches into the urn and takes out the first name_] Noah. [_a soft murmur among the survivors as they look back at an old man standing by himself in the back_]

NOAH: [_slowly makes his way through the crowd of survivors, speaking quietly to himself_] Naked came I out of my mother's womb, and naked shall I return there: the Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away. Blessed be His name. [_Stops in front of ZHENG_] I am ready.

ZHENG: [_nods, then reaches back into the urn and pulls out the second name. CYRIL is now visibly shaking._] ...Dilan.

REX: **No!**

[_CYRIL lets out a shuddering gasp, then drops down, and embraces CLEMENTINE. She returns the embrace, but looks over at REX, who is now on his knees, inconsolable and clutching his two children: his 6 year old daughter EMILY and her twin brother DILAN._]

CLEMENTINE: [_closes her eyes tightly for a few moments, then gently pushes CYRIL away_]…I'm sorry.

CYRIL: [_lets go, bewildered_] W-what?

CLEMENTINE: [_tearfully_] I can't stay. [_loudly to ZHENG_] I want to take Dilan's place!

CYRIL: **Clementine! What the hell are you saying?!** [_Loud murmurings from the crowd_]

ZHENG: That's enough! [_the crowd quiets down, ZHENG approaches CLEMENTINE_] The Lottery is over. The decision has been made.

CLEMENTINE: You only need two Burdens, right? It doesn't matter who it is. I'm a Burden. I can go instead.

CYRIL: **Clem! No!**

ZHENG: Cyril.

CYRIL: **Fuck you, Zheng! I'm not shutting up! And I'm not letting this happen! **You picked a name. It was Dilan, **not** her!

ZHENG: She offered to take his place. I just need a Burden. It doesn't matter who.

CYRIL: It matters to** me**.

ZHENG: [_sharply_] And it matters to **her**…[_in a low, soft voice_] Maybe she doesn't want to see another friend go either.

CYRIL: [_goes to speak but falls silent, then turns to CLEMENTINE_] Clem…

CLEMENTINE: [_crying_] I'm sorry.

ZHENG: [_walks in front of CLEMENTINE, then drops down to her eye-level_] Has Madelyn informed you about what this means?

CLEMENTINE: [_nods_]

ZHENG: Then you know that you are never to come near this place again.

CLEMENTINE: [_sadly_] Yes.

ZHENG: [_turns to CYRIL and MADDIE, who is now holding him_] They won't enforce my rules. Neither will Rex. I know this. And I know **you** know this. But they aren't the only ones standing watch. If I ever see you around this place again, I **will **shoot you. And anyone you bring along. Is that clear?

CLEMENTINE: Yes, sir.

ZHENG: …Then you can leave. Open the gates!

[_The gates are pulled up. As CLEMENTINE slowly walks out, REX runs up to meet her, MADDIE following closely behind him_]

REX: Wait! [_ZHENG signals the men holding the gate to do so, REX kneels down and places his hands on CLEMENTINE's shoulders, struggling to keep composure_] I owe you more than I can ever repay. I…I don't know how, but I'm going to try to make it up to you. I swear.

CLEMENTINE: [_smiles, then looks at MADDIE sadly_] I'm sorry.

MADDIE: [_shakes her head_] Don't be. I understand. And Cyril does too. He wanted me to tell you that. And that he… [_bites her lip, her voice trembling_] …**We're** going to miss you.

[_CLEMENTINE goes to hug MADDIE one last time, then continues towards the gate, escorted by ZHENG._]

CLEMENTINE: [_As ZHENG leads her pass the threshold, she turns to him_] What about Noah? Isn't he coming with me?

ZHENG: Noah has decided that that at his age and in his condition, he'd be more of detriment to you than an asset. And he prefers not to have to face the outside world by himself.

CLEMENTINE: [_realizes that ZHENG has taken out his gun_] That…

ZHENG: I told you to leave. Close the gates!

[_Clementine jumps back as the metal gate drops between her and ZHENG. She stares up at the sheer walls in front of her for a brief moment, then runs the other way as fast as she can._]

END


End file.
